Return to Heck
by Bibliogirl
Summary: When Alex receives more death threats from Scorpia he gets sent to Breacon Beacons for training and protection
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Crocodile Tears. Alex is 16 years old and working full time for MI6 (meaning he gets paid) he is living on his own as he sent Jack back to America so she wouldn't get hurt.\

Disclaimer: no I do not own Alex Rider, you don't have to rub it in.

Chapter 1

"You want me to go back to Breacon Beacons?" Alex asked Ms. Jones, "why?" Ms. Jones put a peppermint in her mouth before answering the teenager.

"We have reason to believe that Scorpia is going to make another attempt on your life. "She told Alex "Breacon Beacons is the safest place you can be, also as Deputy Director of MI6 you should take time to get all the training that you can." Alex didn't even bother to argue, once Ms. Jones made her mind up about something there was nothing you could do.

"Fine" he sighed "when do I leave" Ms. Jones smiled at him

"As soon as you are packed, Agent Daniels will be going with you to continue your schooling so he will pick you up"

It didn't take long for Alex to pack, as an afterthought he place a picture of him, Jack and Ian in the bag that already contained his clothing, school books, and gadgets he had "forgotten' to return to Smithers. Ben was waiting for him downstairs.

"You got everything?" he asked Alex gave him a nod yes "good then lets go"

Authors note:

Well what do you think; this is my first try at fan fiction so reviews would be lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Alex rider

Chapter 2

When the Sergeant had been told that there would be two MI6 agents coming he had not expected Fox and Cub. Both of them had been here before so that was better then two agents who knew nothing about the SAS. Fox had handed him some files that he assumed were Cub's information when they arrived and a quick look at them confirmed it. Placing them on his desk he turned his attention to the two of them.

"I had wondered why MI6 had requested that their agents stay with K-Unit, but now it makes sense." He told them, "Wolf should be on his way over right now." Sure enough not long after the Sergeant finished speaking a grumpy looking wolf walked into the sergeant's office.

"Good Wolf, just in time, I would assume that you remember Fox and Cub?" the sergeant said, Wolf just stared at Ben and Alex. Ben couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Wolfs face.

"Hey Wolf, did you miss me?" he asked, Wolf stopped staring at them

"Not at all" he growled "were you gone?" The sergeant cleared his throat.

"Wolf why don't you finish your reunion back at the cabin, you are dismissed."

#%$%&^#$#%$^%$#

K-Unit was in the same cabin as the last time Alex was there. When Wolf opened the door, Eagle and Snake looked up from the card game they were playing. Seeing Wolf, Eagle quickly hid the candy bar he had been eating behind his back, a guilty look on his face. Then seeing Fox his expression changed to one of delight.

"Fox" he squealed "you're the agent?"

Ben grinned "no its not me" he told the overly excited Eagle "I'm just tagging along" Alex who until now had been staying in the shadow out of habit moved into sight.

"Really Eagle, do you think that Ben could ever get to be a high ranking agent?" he asked

"Cub" Eagle shrieked, making Alex wince "you work for MI6?"

"No" Alex told him, "I just came here for the fun of it." Seeing Eagles confused look he sighed "Yes Eagle, I work for MI6."

"Isn't that illegal?" Snake asked "You can't be older then 18" Alex's face became blank, all he said was "Classified" Ben shot him a worried look, earlier he had been able to see the teenager in Alex, but now his face was blank and expressionless, with a look in his eyes, eyes that looked as if they had seen to much.

The atmosphere in the room changed from being cheerful to chilly, thought Ben and Alex were the only ones who knew why. Ben noticing that Eagle, being Eagle of course hadn't noticed the change in the room, was going to continue questioning Alex broke in

"Hey Eagle," he interrupted "is that a candy bar I see behind your back?"

"What!" Wolf snarled, grabbing Eagle before he could run "you had better hope that Fox is wrong"

Authors note:

So Reviews, sorry about the last chapter I was still trying to figure out how to separate paragraphs. So should we have K-Unit read Alex's files next chapter. Ideas would be lovely. Also I will try to update at least once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, no I do not own Alex Rider.

Chapter 3

Alex sighed as he watched Wolf chase Eagle around the room in an attempt to save the world from the horror that was eagle on sugar. "Once" he thought sadly, "I would have been laughing my head off with Snake and Fox." Once that would have been true, but no longer, MI6 had seen to that. He was brought out of his thoughts by Eagle's anguished cry of defeat, having had his candy taken by Wolf.

"No, No, Wolf, you big meanie, give me back Bob!" The entire cabin stared at Eagle in shock, finally Fox broke the silence.

"Um, Eagle, did you seriously name your candy?" he asked, Eagle looked surprised

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?" before anybody could answer something else caught Eagles attention, the files the sergeant had given Wolf.

"Hey, hey Wolfie, what ya got there?" Wolf retrieved the files from his bunk where the files had been flung during the "Eagle with candy" emergency,

"these" he said with a grin that had made grown men wet themselves, "are Cub's files" Eagle was now jumping up and down crying "lets read them, lets read them" and even Snake looked rather interested. Alex would have been worried if it wasn't for the fact that he had put his files together himself. Ben had a frown on his face, "if we're reading Cub's files shouldn't he get to read ours" Alex however waved him off, "Relax Fox, I already have copies of your files." Fox nodded "okay then" was all he said before he grabbed a file and started reading. The other members of K-Unit stared at him for a while wondering how he had gotten their files, but soon they picked up there copies of Alex's files and started reading. Alex retrieved the files on K-Unit from where they were stowed in his bag, sitting on his bed he opened up the top file which was Wolf's.

**Name:** James Logan Monsalvo (A.K.A. Wolf)

**DOB: **June 22, 1979

**Gender: **Male

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Race: **Hispanic

**Health: **Bullet wound in arm

**Missions: **Spent time in Iraq

**Training: **SAS training, speaks fluent Spanish and French

**Known Friends and Relatives:**

Victor Monsalvo- Brother

**Teammate Comments:**

"a great leader"

-Fox

"loyal friend"

-Snake

"I feel sorry for the enemy"

-Eagle

"not the worst I've met"

-Cub

Alex was just about to start reading Eagle's file when Wolf made a noise, "what the freak Cub!" he roared "why is almost all your information Classified, look at it" he shoved the file into Alex's face. Alex looked at it although he already knew what it said.

**Name: ** Alexander John Rider

**DOB: **February 13, 19**

**Gender: ** Male

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Race: **Caucasian

**Heath: **May experience occasional pain due to ****** *****

Alex scowled; he hadn't put that in there.

**Missions: **100% on 10/10 missions

**Training: **Brief training with SAS, speaks Spanish, French, German, Russian, Arabic and Japanese fluently. Skilled at Base Jumping, Rock Climbing, Scuba Diving, Skydiving, Snowboarding and Lip Reading. Spent a short amount of time training with ******* at *********.

**Known Friends and Relatives:**

John Rider-Father (D)

Helen Rider-Mother (D)

Ian Rider-Uncle (D)

Ash-Godfather (D)

Jack Starbright- former guardian

Tom Harris- Friend

Sabina Pleasure- Friend

Ben Daniels (Fox)- Friend and occasional partner

****** *********- Unknown

**Teammate Comments:**

'stupid brat"

-Wolf

"great to work with"

-Fox

"I like him"

Eagle

"Seems okay"

-Snake

"Amazing"

-Tamara Knight

**Clearance Level: **17/20

Alex looked up at Wolf, his face a mask of pure innocence, "I don't see what the problem is Wolf' Alex said

"You don't see what the problem is!" wolf sputtered, his face turning red, just then a rather offended eagle cut in "hey Cub," he whined "how come Fox is listed as a friend in your file?" Alex gave him a look of sorrow, "hey, don't blame me, the Deputy Director of MI6 put it together" , turning to Ben who was struggling not to laugh he continues in Russian "Конечно, так как я заместитель директора МИ-6, он, вероятно, должны винить меня" seeing the look of seriousness on Alex's face Ben couldn't stop from bursting out laughing. Alex sighed as K-Unit stared at them in shock and confusion, "considering we have training tomorrow" he told them "I am going to bed, but you guys can stay up chatting if you like."

Authors note: Well what do you think; did anyone catch the X-men reference I made? Oh by the way, what Alex said was of course considering I'm the deputy director of mi6 you probably should blame me. Next time Alex and k-unit get assessed and get to see Alex shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: First of all, I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I've had a lot of homework lately and so I haven't had any time to spare. Now I know that last chapter I said that Alex would be getting assessed this chapter, but I realized that I hadn't done the rest of K-Units files, so I am doing those this chapter and next chapter he will have his assessment.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Alex Rider.

Chapter 4

Alex was awake before any of the others; he had planned it that way so he could get dressed without K-Unit seeing all of his scars. It was not like he was embarrassed by them, but they would bring up questions that he didn't want to answer. Since he was finished getting ready and K-Unit was still fast asleep, Alex decided to finish reading the files on K-Unit while he waited. Eagles file was on top so he started with it.

**Name: **Mark Walker (A.K.A. Eagle)

**DOB: **September 26, 1984

**Gender: **Male

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Race: **Caucasian

**Health: **Good, has a slight allergy to peanuts.

**Missions: **Served in Iraq

**Training: **SAS speaks fluent Italian, German and French.

**Known Friends and Relatives**

Eric Walker- Brother

Brenda Walker- Sister-in-Law

Jane Walker- Niece

**Teammate Comments**

"Keep him away from sugar"

-Wolf

"He is good at his job"

-Snake

"Hyper"

- Fox

"Is he crazy? He must be crazy."

-Cub

Alex closed Eagles file and picked up Snakes.

**Name: **Own Macgregor (AKA Snake)

**DOB: **July 18, 1983

**Gender: **Male

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Green

**Race: ** Caucasian

**Health: **Excellent

**Missions: **Served in Iraq

**Training: **SAS, Medical, speaks fluent German, Spanish, and a little Japanese.

**Known Friends and Relatives**

Conner Macgregor- Brother

Mary Macgregor- Sister

**Teammate Comments**

"He's someone you can rely on"

-Wolf

"Snake it's a snake, oh it's a snake"

-Eagle

"He's a mother hen"

-Fox

"Seems nice enough"

-Cub

The last file was Bens.

**Name: **Ben Daniels (AKA Fox)

**DOB: **April 23, 1986

**Gender: **Male

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: ** Blue

**Health: ** Bullet wound

**Missions: ** Iraq, 4 missions for MI6

**Training: **SAS, fluent in French, German, Spanish, and Arabic

**Known Friends and Relatives**

Caitlyn Daniels- Sister

Jenny Daniels- Sister

Matthew Daniels- Brother

Ella Daniels- Sister-in-Law

Alex Rider- Occasional partner and friend

**Teammates Comments**

"He is dedicated"

-Wolf

"Fox is my friend"

- Eagle

"He cares about his teammates"

-Snake

"One of the very few people I would call my friend"

-Cub

Alex was putting away the files when K-Unit finally got up. Wolf had a wicked grin on his face as he informed Alex that after breakfast he would be doing the Assault Course.

_- Well, what did you think any suggestions on what to do in the story would be wonderful. Oh and by the way, I just lost the game._


End file.
